Like A Bird
by Black Rainy
Summary: [AU] Axel joins the Twilight Russian Ballet group, and meets a certain blonde beauty who speaks no English whatsoever. Read as Axel tries to understand this blonde boy while surviving the horrible conditions of the Twilight Ballet! AKUROKU Zemyx KXS later


**To Start off:**

**This is my VERY first Akuroku slash fic! Yes, the yaoi! X33 And I do ballet too, AND danced with the Moscow Ballet twice so trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about XDDD**

**anyways XDDD this story has a rather large summary...There's this ballet group that tours around many cities, mainly Radiant Garden. Axel's been dancing ballet for many years and strives to be accepted into this ballet group, Twilight Ballet, and makes if after Demyx recommends him. When Axel gets there, the first person he notices is a Russian-speaking, blonde boy, who is an amazing dancer. Watch how Axel now strives to understand this boy, and survive the horrible living conditions of the Twilight Ballet.**

**To be even MORE annoying, I'd just like to point out I haven't done POVs in such a long time, and that I portray Roxas differently than what I've seen him portrayed as. Everyone else is making him all aloof-y and mean-ish, but I decided to make him really nice and smiley...and gorgeous... (as if he wasn't gorgeous already X333)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts one, CoM, or two...if I did...it would be rated M and have many Akuroku snogging scenes—OH and Zekidemikku...**

**Warnings: Akuroku (AxelXRoxas), Zekidemikku (ZexionXDemyx), most likely some SoraXKairi cuz I don't want to over-burden this fic with Yaoi (cuz in a lot of fics everyone's gay or something, when in the real world it's not really that...also, I KairiXSora is just as cute as RikuXSora in my book I just read more RikuXSora). Oh, and there are some fashions that the Russians wear in here that sound really stupid and weird, but when I was watching the Moscow ballet people warm up, they were literally wearing some of this stuff. **

**And it's called "Like a Bird" cuz when you're dancing up on that stage doing the Nutcracker with professional Russian dancers, you tend to feel like your flying n.n Plus it's going to be used later on in chapters X333**

**Okay, now I write...**

**- - - **

Like A Bird

Chapter 1

(Axel POV)

"Oh my effin' god, you did not," I breathed into the phone, sitting down on the couch in shock. I mean, what would YOU do if your best friend, who was in one of the most professional ballet tours around, suddenly called saying they got you an audition INTO that SAME ballet tour which you've STRIVED and DREAMED about getting into ever since 7th grade?

"Yes your effin' god, I did!" Demyx's voice answered, probably proud of himself. "Be happy we're stopping by R.G. at this time of year! We'll be there in about one more hour!"

My shock went bye-bye at this point, and was replaced with anger. "Wait, one hour?! Why did you decide to tell me NOW?!"

"Hey, I had to BEG for your audition to the most heartless person in this group!" Demyx whined defensively—I could FEEL the puppy pout in his tone. "Saix is scrooge in a blue mullet, I SWEAR." There was some yelling on demyx's side of the phone—no doubt Saix, the Twighlight Ballet Group manager, heard him with his big voice! "I didn't say Saix! I said sex, I swear! ...Yes, sex is Scrooge in a blue mullet, doesn't that turn you on?!" Then he yelled something in another language—Russian, no doubt, since the whole Twilight Russian Ballet Group was...well, Russian. "Gah, sorry, I can't make any personal calls actually PERSONAL on this damn tour bus."

Arching an eyebrow, I decided to ask a stupid question, just for fun. "Dude, do they speak Russian?"

"Yeah."

"...that was Russian?"

"Yeah, Axel, that was Russian."

"...it sounded like Russian."

"That's because it was."

"No, but like, REAL Russian! Like, hardcore Russian!"

"There's no such thing as hardcore Russian!"

"Do you like waffles?"

"...I thought we were talking about Russ—"

"Dude, you need to learn how to let things GO. Put your past behind you."

"...what? Axel! You're confusing me!"

"The only way to knowledge is through the chicken dance."

"I don't want to dance with a chicken..." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Ha, I was just getting payback for giving me only an hour to get ready, Dem!" I snickered (and grinned) evilly. "Where's the audition again?"

"Garden Theatre, you evil, evil person who makes blonde mullet boys cry."

"HAHA—" I began to laugh loud and obnoxiously, something I always did when I was teasing friends.

"Bye!" Demyx hung up. No, he wasn't angry, he had laughed his goodbye, so I didn't have to worry about having someone HATE me.

Smiling, I set the phone down, and relaxed in my comfy seat.

Wait.

I have an hour to get ready for a Twighlight Russian Ballet Audition.

I flung myself from the couch and hurled myself upstairs.

- - -

Entering through the grand Garden Theatre doors would have been even better if I was merely coming in here to admire woodwork, but no, I had to get past _security guards_.Well, at least if I was accepted into the group I would be safe...a bit TOO safe...

After having my gym bag handed back to after a quick gun search (yeah, I'm going to shoot the people I've admired for 5 straight years), I quietly entered the stage room to see about...oh, about fifteen to twenty tired professional dancers just lying down anywhere, looking like dead corpses. Arching an eyebrow at them, I made my way down to an excited Demyx (the only excited one, I should add), who was waving like an idiot.

"Do I get to audition after they drag the corpses off the stage?" I asked, pointing at the five dancers sitting/lying on the stage.

"Yeah, hold on," Turning to the stage, Demyx yelled in Russian, and I only understood a few names, like, Kairi, Namine, Zexion, Sephiroth, and Moogie. When they all stood up, the one I deemed was "Moogie" looked like a bald dude with a red ski cap on, a bright red nose, and long underwear. Straaaaaaaaaaaaaaange—and scarring.

In fact, I noticed all of the Russians were dressed strange—some not even in dance clothes while they stretched. I swear, red-haired girl, who had been up on the stage, wasn't even wearing a bra!

Yeah, I'm going to like it here! I kept staring.

Demyx must have noticed what I was doing and said, "Yeah, she says bras limit her stretching ability or something—none of us guys mind, though. We all tell her we support her idea greatly, and that we've stopped wearing our bras too."

I arched an eyebrow—I was doing that a lot today. "Guys don't wear bras."

"Yeah, but Kairi's not that bright." Demyx smiled. "I doubt she even remembers what she had for breakfast!"

"Awww, you're so mean, Dem--!" I wasn't allowed to finish, for the Manager, Saix, walked in and yelled in Russian—which freaked me out. No, I saw him come in, it's just when Saix yells in Russian, it's scarier than when Demyx yells it.

Demyx gave me this excited smile and whispered, "Here's your shot! Don't blow it!" and then turned and watched while Saix approached.

Saix stood in front of us skeptically, and then said with a thick Russian accent, "Ehhh, this is Axel?"

"Yes, Saix." Demyx answered, nodding. I smiled and waved—make good first impressions, right? "May he audition?" Wow, Demyx using proper grammar...he must really want me in the group.

"Yes, yes, get on the stage." Saix turned to sit in one of the front row seats.

A little jittery, I walked onto the stage while Demyx sat down to watch too. "Um, I don't really have anything planned, but I've seen the Chinese dance enough to do it by memor—"

"Then do it." Saix said sharply. Okay, that kind of annoyed me, but I brushed it off and took a deep breath.

**((A/N: You may skip this next part unless you want to hear about a whole dance routine...No, I wasn't a Chinese, I was a Russian (Russian Trepak Dancer)—I'm doing the next part by memory n.n;;; ))**

I readied myself—first position, straight legs, pointer fingers up, straighten out your back, loose the C-curve, tilt your head up slightly, smile. The music began to play, but I ignored the first part, and started when the flutes played. Jump out Second, jump to back, jump to front, jump three times. Developpes kick left two times, switch to right. Then repeat the whole thing all over again. Fan kick left leg, run to right, back arabesque two times, turn. Right leg straight kick, Left leg straight kick, regular right kick, regular left kick. Bitty steps to the right, back to the left. Repeat that part. A few leaps, a turn, run to the front, jump into second, and then end.

**((A/N: You may read...gawd, I'm making Axel seem like a flamer... XDDDD))**

Panting, I straightened up, and smiled at Demyx, and then looked at Saix. Wait, where WAS Saix?

"Where's Saix?" I asked Demyx sharply. "And why are you smiling like that?" His smile was literally scaring me.

"He went to go get some paperwork, ya know? Some group bills, a few major city maps..." Demyx hoisted himself up onto the stage, still smiling. "Oh, and a contract because YOU ARE IN BUDDY!!!" Next thing I know, I'm glomped by an over-excited Demyx.

"I'm in wha—OH MY GOD I'M IN?!" I shouted, pushing him off me. He nodded happily, and I glomped him. "Oh my god I'm in!" I heard a few laughs and some clapping, so I turned to the audience. There were scattered group members just clapping, who suddenly stopped and turned back to what they were doing.

"Oh! Here!" Demyx held out his cell phone to me. "Call your parents! Get permission!" Oh yeah, I'm only seventeen. Taking the phone I dialed my mom's cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom! Guess what!"

"_What, Axel?"_

"I'm accepted into the Twilight Russian Ballet group! They're getting the contract now!"

"_...won't that mean you'll have to travel and live in horrible living conditions?"_

Count on mom to bring out the negative side. "Yes, but it's the Twilight Russian Ballet! Rub THAT in your colleague's faces. And they have a base building here in Radiant Garden. Y'know, where they sometimes spend the night, fix costumes, choreograph, all that jazz!"

"_But I won't be able to see you..."_

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" I whine. "I've been wanting this ever since I was twelve. Demyx got to join at sixteen!"

"There are even younger members here," Demyx whispered, giving me more info to convince mom with.

"There are even younger members here." I repeat, and I hear mom whine a little.

"_Ohhhh...okay...but you'll have to write often...when do you leave?"_

"Hold on," I turn to Demyx. "When do we leave?"

"In about two days," He answered. "The bus needs repairs."

"About two days," I told mom.

"_...you really should have warned me about this before you tried out..."_

"Oh come on, you still have Reno and Zack!" I offer. "You won't have an empty nest! One less mouth to feed—free tickets to shows!"

"_I know, I know...two days right? Well, come home and we'll celebrate. Love you hon,"_

"Love you too, mom," I reply. "Bye." I close the phone, and smile at Demyx, who smiles back.

"Isn't this, like, the best day evAR?" He asks me, laughing at his own use of evAR.

"This is the best day evAR." I reply, tossing him his phone and jumping off the stage. Saix had returned, holding a stack of papers. He tossed a pen at me and thrust a paper at me; my contract. Beaming, I began to fill it out, my name, age, address, phone number, allergies, terms of agreement, you get the picture.

Turning back to Saix, I said, "Do I need to get permission from my mom or have her sign it?" He looked at me skeptically, reached forward, lowered my paper so he could read it, and then nodded.

"You are not an adult," he replied, turning and walking away.

I glared. I am SO and adult! Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I'm not an adult! Okay, I have kid tendencies sometimes, but I'm an adult. Adultly, I tucked the papers back into my bag, and turned back to Dem...yx? Where was he?!

"Axel!" GACK! There he is. I suavely turned around, despite my freaked-outness.

"Yeh, Dem?" Demyx had a few of the members behind him.

"These are like, my friends here," He dragged out a very PMS-ing looking girl with weird antennae hair thingers sticking out of her hair...wait, I think that IS her hair! "This grumpy-puss is Larxene." She glared daggers at him. Larxene was a little weird looking, as she wore a yellow tank over a black long sleeved shirt, white sweat pants (which really stopped at her mid-shin) with black tights and purple striped socks. I watched as Demyx said something to the group in Russian which included my name, and she smirked at me.

"Hello, Axel," she greeted with an accent.

I smiled and said, "Yo, Larxene." Yeah, I'm going to like her...friend-wise, I mean.

"This is Kairi, the one we 'support'," Demyx nearly died snickering, after pulling her in front. To give you a better description of her, she was wearing a dark pink long-sleeved shirt, a white shawl, these weird plasticy looking purple shorts over tight black sweatpants, and pink boots. She gave me a dumb smile, you know, where they smile, but they look stupid while smiling? Yeah, one of those. Still, I have to admit she's pretty adorable—like...puppy-adorable.

I smiled back, for other reasons of course (braaaaaaaa) but I waved anyways. "This is Zexion, who knows English," He jabbed his thumb at an EMO guy in the back of the group. He and Demyx were the more normal looking ones of the group, but Zexion wore loose black sweat pants and a black t-shirt that read "Emo Grass Cuts Itself". He had regular sneakers on.

"Hey," Zexion said, with only the hint of an accent. I nodded in reply, and said, "Yo," back.

"This is Namine, who knows NO English whatsoever," Demyx temporarily set his hand on Namine's blonde head, to point out who she was. Namine smiled and said something Russian-like. In her white tank top, white shorts, white leg warmers, white ballet shoes, long white scarf, and white hoodie tied around her waist, she looked like an angel (not too make it seem like I was falling in love with her or anything, but you know, one of those flying things in heaven? Yeah, one of those.)

"And last, but not least," Demyx continued, gently moving Namine to one side, revealing the most beautifullest person I've evAR seen. His blonde hair was spiked up more on one side, as if he'd slept on that side. His blue eyes were so pretty, a beautiful azure, that led me almost into a trance. His skin was soft, like a child's, and seemed to give off this innocent aura. "This is Roxas." Demyx's voice interrupted my thoughts of this pretty, smiling boy. "He's Namine's older brother, and knows no English either." 

I was too preoccupied staring at Roxas (who was smiling, by the way—and it was GORGEOUS) to really hear what Dem said next. Roxas was pretty, wearing a black t-shirt with a gray shawl wrapped around his shoulders. Dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes—and really pretty face-wise; have I described him yet?

His blonde hair was spiked up more on one—

"Yo, earth to Axel, quit checkin' out the Russian boy," Demyx and his damn interruptions...I snapped back and said, "I was not checking out Roxas!"

"Ha ha, yeah you were!" Demyx laughed. Roxas must have thought I had said something funny or a joke, and laughed nervously. Demyx slapped a hand on Roxas's back and said something in Russian. Roxas suddenly blushed, smiled, and began laughing.

My eyes widened. What did Demyx just tell him?! "What'd you just say to him?"

"Oh, just that you think he looks good." Demyx held his hands up in defense when my eye twitched. "Nothing major! I just said 'Axel thinks you look good'! I swear! I don't know WHY Roxas is blushing! DON'T HURT ME!" Ignoring him, I took a step forward.

He turned-tail and ran.

Roxas and I stood there watching him run up the aisle. When he was gone, I looked back at the blonde beauty in front of me.

"So...uh..." I began, trying to fill the silence (and keep myself from jumping him right there, but we won't get into that) "You don't know English?" Then I blinked and smacked my head. "Gah, sorry, stupid question...UGH, why am I trying to talk to you when you have no idea what I'm saying?!" I stared at him wistfully, and his faced filled with that of concern.

Personally, I didn't like that look of concern. It made it harder to not glomp him right there.

Smiling widely at him, I pat his head. Roxas smiled brilliantly right back.

Oh my god, can we go back to the concerned look?!

I twitched violently and threw myself into the auditorium chairs.

- - -

"And, oh my GOD, mom! He was B-E-A-utiful!" I exclaimed, explaining today's events to, you guessed it, my mom. "Not only that, but he's an AWESOME dancer—I rock more, but he's so _fluent_ when he does it! He's just...he's just beautiful!" Smiling stupidly, I gazed at my mother as if to say, 'y'know' like that kid Rai down the street does.

She arched an eyebrow at me, and so did Reno and Zack.

"Do you even know his name?" Reno asked condescendingly. I nodded, suddenly angry at him.

"It's Roxas, 'cause he _rocks ass_." I rubbed Reno's face.

"Language, Axel," Mom reminded me as she cut the steak she ordered.

I should probably mention we were at a restaurant, celebrating my admission into the Twilight Ballet. I got to choose which one we went to, so naturally, I chose a place with meat: Perkins.

"Sorry, mom," I apologized, poking my own steak. I couldn't help but just smile like I won a thousand—no, a million bucks. You would've too if you've just achieved something you dreamed about.

After a while, Mom sighed heavily. "I can't believe you're leaving my nest so early...It's going to be so quiet with you gone."

"Yeah, thank god," Zack muttered under his breath, receiving a sharp kick by Reno under the table.

"I think we should honor and support Axel—" Reno began proudly, earning an approving grin from me. "—his decision to prance around all gay-like in tights dreaming about blonde boys is a truly honorable deci—"

I'm not really sure what stopped Reno from finishing: Mom nearly choking on her food, or me throwing barbecue sauce in his face.

- - -

**Aaaaaaaand this is where I leaveth j00! lol**

**So, just to clear up:**

**Pairings:**

**AxelXRoxas  
ZexionXDemyx  
KairiXSora (later chapters)**

**RikuXNamine (later chapters...AT LEAST IT ISN'T MARLYXNAMINE!)**

**and that's all...really...**

**I got stuff planned I should say 8333 _dramatic_ stuff X333**

**Review! AND NO FLAMING...cuz I'm sensitive...seriously...if you say something like "You're missing two periods" I go hurl myself off an imaginary bridge.**

**loves!**


End file.
